


Friends To Lovers (Dreamnotfound)

by Corginotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corginotfound/pseuds/Corginotfound
Summary: Dream moves in with George and expects just a normal vacation with George. Or as he thought a normal time with George.also this is the first time i made a fanfic :>
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> If Dream and George gets uncomfortable in any way with this, im happy to take it down!  
> This is just for entertainment and this is made for fun :>  
> i am 100% terrible at writing things like these so dont mind any spelling mistakes :D  
> (my grammar is bad to)

Dream waits for George to pick him up and while he waits, he thinks of all the activities and entertainment he could be doing with George.

Dream looks down at his watch

"Whats taking this man so long-"

He sees a man in the distance wearing a gray and blue beanie, wearing a gray hoodie and white jeans walking towards him 

"GEORGE!!!" Dream shouts not caring about the other people staring at him 

"DREAM!!" George says in such excitement 

"Im so happy to see u" George says

"yea yea me too, now did you remember to find a place for me to stay?"

"Um....actually i thought maybe you can stay at my place"

"At your place? where do u want me to sleep? on the floor?"

"What?!? no idiot i have another room for you"

"Oh ok then"

They both leave the airport and goes over to George's house.

Once they reach to George's house, Dream passes out on the floor cause of all the packing and stress he has done in very little time

"George i think i might take a na-"

"DREam oh my god dream are you ok?"

The house was dead silent and George is standing near Dream wondering what to do with him

"I might as well drag him over to a couch, i don't want him standing in the middle of my living room"

He takes Dreams feet and pulls him over to a couch and leaves him there until he wakes up

"Imma go take a nap as well"

George goes up to his room and takes a small nap while waiting for Dream to wake him up


	2. Chapter 2

Dream wakes George up the next day and tells him he wants to get his room ready

"Mmmafter" George mumbles

"but i want to get it ready now" Dream says acting like a toddler

"Why now tho"

"i wanna play minecraft with sapnap and you and the rest"

"fine.."

George goes with dream and gets his setup ready and pick's up the boxes on the floor and put his clothes in the cabinet

"Alrighty it's done, you happy?"

"yea thank you"

"now can we play?"

"Hell no, i cleared your whole room for you, i'm going to bed"

"fine i can give you that one"

Dream plays with sapnap, tubbo and tommy while George is dead asleep

After thirteen hours of playing minecraft and streaming, he goes over to his bed and goes on a video call with sapnap

"Yo sapnap" Dream whispered

"yea? what do you need?"

"you wanna talk for a bit? George is asleep"

"yea sure why not"

They talk for hours and Dream talks about his flight, all his stress and just everything he can think of that he wants to tell him

"its getting late here sapnap"Dream says in a exhausting tone

"okay thats fine.....bye?"

"bye sapnap"

They leave the call and Dream sleeps very late at night

"Shit, in two days i'm going to college....thats fine i get one day to prepare"

he's gonna have a good day tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

George was up the whole night cause he slept all day not realizing he was gonna be up all night

Dream sleeps peacefully and gets interrupted by George asking if he wants to go to the park

"dream" George says with no urge to irritate dream

"what do you want George?"

"you want to go to the park?"

"why do you want to go so early?"

"i want to see the sun "

"can we go in a bit George?"

"please Dream, i made breakfast and i want to eat it at the park. We can have a wonderful time just please?"

"Oooo what did u make?"

"get dressed and you'll see"

"fine"

Dream gets out of bed, gets dressed and goes into George's car and drives over to the park

"were here Dream"

"wow it's so pretty right?" George says

"yea it is, u got the food?" Dream giggles a bit

"it's in the car, i'll grab it one sec"

George goes over to his car and grabs the box of food in his trunk while Dream is waiting patiently for George and staring at the sunrise

"I got it Dream"

Dream looks in the box and sees a bunch of food

"Did u make this?" Dream asks

"yea i did..d-do u not like it?" George asks worrying

"WHAT?!? What do you mean? it looks so good"

"Oh my god Dream you scared me and also thank you"

"Ahahaha your welcome"

Dream and George eats while looking at the sun rise up. Dream slowly leans his head towards Georges shoulder.

"Dream, what are you doing?"

"What? am i not allowed to lean on you?"

"no no no its ok i was just asking"

"mmhm" Dream says awkwardly

After 5 hours of talking at the park, they decide to go to the movies and watch random movies they find and watch them until the evening

"George do you realize that we are starting college tomorrow?"

"Yea i do i thought about it all night, i'm nervous"

"Don't be, we are not gonna die don't worry"

"yea thats one thing i know thats not gonna happen"

"George, please don't worry your gonna enjoy it, just wait"

"ok lets see about that"

While at the movie theater, Dream looks at George and sees him crying at the movie. 

"George it's a movie why are you crying?" Dream says while laughing

"Oh shut up dream its sad"

"for you maybe but i don't see whats sad about this"

"dream..its murder, of course its gonna be sad"

"well for you it's sad i just find it entertaining to watch"

"yea right, if i see one tear down your face imma let you sleep on the floor for the rest of the night"

"alright bet"

They watch the whole movie and George was bawling his eyes out while dream is there sitting wondering whats gonna happen. The movie ends and they walk out of the movies and drive home.

"Wow dream. was that not sad for you?"

"no not really, just something fun to watch"

"well who do you like the most?"

Dream looks over to George

"i'm looking at them right now"

"uh- seriously dream?" George says while laughing

"first thing you laughed at after that movie"

"i laughed when it ended alright?" Lie "there was this part at the end that was funny i just don't remember"

"yea like i'm gonna believe that"

"oh shut up dream" George says while laughing 

Dream might have a bit of a crush on George, he just doesn't want to mention anything about it to George. maybe he will


	4. Chapter 4

It's Dream and George's first day of college. Dream is excited and George is nervous, yet Dream has something in mind

"you excited George?" Dream says in a soft tone

"no not really"

"you will be ok George, don't worry"

"Are you sure? i'm not sure about that Dream"

"George..?"

"Yea? what?"

"How do you feel about....guys?"

"WHAT THE HELL DREAM?" George says while laughing

"Whaaatt? im just asking, gosh George your weird"

"Yea im the weird one"

They drive off to college and start there classes

"oh yay" dream says while celebrating a little bit

"what Dream?"

"We have the same classes"

"Oh really? thats nice"

"you'll be ok George don't worry"

"with you there then maybe i'll enjoy it"

"ahaha good"

They wonder off to there classes, hours passed by and they finally finished college and drove over to the apartment

"oh yea dream i reme-" Dream grabs Georges shirt and pulls him over to an empty room and traps him in a corner

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DREAM" George shouts in worry

"look at me dead in the eye George" dream says

"what are yo-" Dream shushes George and puts his nose on his

"Look at me George"

"i'm looking, i'm looking, don't kill me please" George repeated

"i would never kill u George, even if my life depends on it"

"in what part of life do you have to k-"

Dream leans forwards and kisses George gently on the lips and George kisses back and  
wraps his arm around Dreams and pushes him closer

"whoa, what the fuck just happened?"

"George....i wanted you to know i kinda like u you George, Im sorry"

"i thought you were only interested in girls dream" 

"yea i do but they aren't you George"

"true, but there are many girls like me out there"

"no not really George, they would most likely use me for money or would just dump me"

"sad..i know"

"anyways you are way better then any other person George"

"Ooo someone is blushing"

"so are you, your cheeks are bright red George"

"oh shut up dream"

"imma write that down, its your new catch phrase"

"ok good. then i'll rip it up"

"george" dream says in a sad tone

"THAT WAS SO CUTE AHH"

"and so are you.." dream whispered

"hm? what was that?"

"oh nothing"

"u sure? you know you can tell me anything, right? i'm not going to judge you dream"

"yea i know..you wanna go to the beach?"

"now? its like 9pm"

"yea! we could lay there and just stare at the stars"

"so stargazing?"

"yea basically"

They went over to the park and laid down a small carpet and just laid there staring at the stars


	5. Chapter 5

"so...the stars are pretty"

"yea they are very pretty"

none of them realize how close they are to each other, shoulders are touching, heads are touching and a hugs smile on both faces. A small raindrop lands on Georges hand.

"AHh"

"SHIT GEORGE"

"what? why'd you jump?"

"..and you just acted like you did nothing? why'd YOU scream?"

"a raindrop landed on my hand"

"seriously George? thats why you screamed?"

"well i didn't expect it"

"hopefully it doesn't rain though"

"yea its would suck if my clothes got wet"

"yea....you wanna go to the dock?"

"here is nice though"

"i know but it would be nice if we could get closer the the waves"

"alright fine"

The two stands up and walks towards the dock and sits their staring at the far side of the ocean.

"The view is nice here even though i cant see much"

"it is.."

Dream looks over to George and stands up, rain stared shattering down on them.

"DREAM!!"

George took Dreams hoodie and covered him while the rain was pouring on George

"But now your gonna get all wet"

"it doesn't matter, at least your dry"

"But you complained that you didn't want to get wet"

"i don't care anymore at least your not gonna get sick"

"and since when did you care about me?"

"since always and also shut up and get in the car, i think there are towels there"

they both went running over to the car and hopped in and drove home.

"you alright dream?"

"yea yea i'm fine i just wanna get home and take a short shower"

"sure, we are almost there anyways so you'll be fine"

They reached home and Dream dropped all his stuff and went upstairs to shower while George quickly got a sticky note, wrote something and put in on Dreams pillow

"Im tired George"

"Go sleep, the bed is ready"

"alright then good night George!" dream said while rubbing his eyes

"good night Dream"

They both hugged and Dream went over to his bed and laid down, he noticed a note on his pillow and read it out loud.

"Love is equal on both sides no matter what happens"


End file.
